詹姆斯
Lone Wanderer - child |alignment =Good Neutral (Vault 106) |actor =Liam Neeson |dialogue =CG01Dad.txt (Baby Steps) CG02Dad.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG03Dad.txt (Future Imperfect) MQDad.txt (Following in His Footsteps) MQ04Doc.txt (Tranquility Lane) |special = (Inside the Vault) (Outside the Vault) |modspecial = |rarity = |tag skills = (Outside the Vault) |level =1→20→30 |derived =Hit Points: 510→605→655 (Outside Vault) Carry Weight: 180, 190 (Vault) DR: 2% (inside the vault) DR: 5% (outside the vault) Crit. Chance: 4% (inside the vault) Unarmed Dmg: +1.1 (inside vault) Unarm. Dmg: +1.05 (outside vault) Poison Res.: 15% (inside vault) Poison Res.: 10% (outside vault) Rad. Resist.: 6% (inside the vault) Rad. Resist.: 4% (outside vault) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly (Birth Scene, Baby Steps) Foolhardy (after previous quest) |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Black (birth scene) Gray |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=BeardThin (after Baby Steps) |height =1.00 |factions =PlayerFaction (after Baby Steps) CG03Faction (Future Imperfect) MQNPCFaction (outside) |class =Scientist (birth scene) Doctor |combat style=Default |baseid = (Pre-Baby Steps) (Baby Steps) (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Following in His Footsteps) (Tranquility Lane) (Vault 106) |refid = (Pre-Baby Steps) (Baby Steps) (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Following in His Footsteps) (Tranquility Lane) |footer = }} as "Doc"]] (2226-2277) is 51 years old and a resident of Washington, DC. He is a widower and father of the child later known to the Capital Wasteland residents as the Lone Wanderer. James is the project leader of Project Purity and the vault physician of Vault 101. Behind the scenes The father's voice is provided by actor Liam Neeson, after whom the character is also modeled. "This role was written with Liam in mind, and provides the dramatic tone for the entire game," said Todd Howard, Executive Producer of Fallout 3. "Liam is absolutely amazing to work with". "It』s been a pleasure bringing the father to life and working with the wonderfully talented people at Bethesda on Fallout 3", said Neeson. 「I hope the fans of the franchise and the game will be excited by the results." Inventory * Only while in Vault 101. Appearances James appears only in Fallout 3. As your father, his facial features and race will vary based on the ones you choose for your character. *While the above picture depicts a Caucasian James, depending on the player's selections when creating the Lone Wanderer, James may also appear as African American, Hispanic, or Asian. **For PC users, James can even take the appearance of races added by mods (i.e. the Golden Saint or Dark Seducer races of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) or otherwise unplayable races (such as Ghouls or child races) unlocked by mods if the player chooses them. *Regardless of race and facial structure that the player chooses, his hair and eye colors do not change, as well as hair and beard style (though his facial hair changes with his age). This indicates that the player character's mother is the hereditary source for the Lone Wanderer's hair and eye color (which is easily explained by James being a recessive gene carrier in those regards since he has hair and eye colors typically associated with dominant genes). Items There actually is a way of getting your father's outfit. You can get this item is to reverse-pickpocket an outfit with more protection onto your dad either when he is talking with Doctor Li, or while he is standing in the Jefferson Memorial Rotunda. After that leave the room and return, your father should be wearing whatever you put on him, as long as it has more protection. After that pickpocket it off of him, if you don't mind the slight Karma loss. Another way of obtaining his items is to loot him by adjusting the camera and standing close to the purifier glass (or crouching). *Dad's Wasteland Outfit *.32 Pistol Notes * James was born in the year 2226, which makes him around 51 years old by the events of the game in 2277. * He was able to enter the Vault because they needed a doctor, this is shown during the "One Year Later" scene. The Overseer states "Remember this: we need a doctor, not a deadbeat- fail to meet my expectations and there will be repercussions." * You can find a holotape "Better Days" of him making advances on your character's mother underneath the Jefferson Memorial. * In the Tranquility Lane simulator James' dog model is that of Dogmeat's. Should you see him in dog form without the sepiatone filter he shares the same heterochromia * When the player is doing tasks to make Project Purity work, at one point James will say that he heard of the player's action. His reaction will change depending on how you resolved the quest Power of the Atom. If you disarmed the bomb, he will ask you if you truly did it, and will be proud of you if you say that you did. He will then tell you that "You are a good person, and it shows" (although this sentence may also be related to high karma). If you caused Megaton's destruction and admit it to James he will be disappointed (however you can lie to him). * If you choose to travel on foot to Rivet City with him, he will often be attacked along the way. Fortunately he is an essential character and thus can only be knocked unconscious. He does not have unlimited ammo for his .32 Pistol, so when he runs out he will resort to using his knife. He can pick up weapons along the way from enemies but he will only use them if he also gets ammo for it. It is impossible to reverse-pickpocket him items, as he will always run to stay ahead of you. * James can equip Power Armor through reverse pickpocketing, however you must exit and then re-enter the room (i.e. when he is talking to Dr.Li in Rivet City.) Related quests * Baby Steps * Growing Up Fast * Future Imperfect * Following in His Footsteps * Scientific Pursuits * The Waters of Life de:James (Fallout 3) en:James (Fallout 3) es:James (Fallout 3) fa:James fi:James fr:James (Fallout 3) hu:James ko:아버지 pl:James pt:James (Fallout 3) ru:Папа uk:Тато Category:辐射3非玩家角色 Category:Vault 101角色 Category:Project Purity Category:人类角色 Category:辐射3医生 Category:辐射3科学家